


Happy

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Rei takes Madara on a walk.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my friend Sumi! I hope everyone enjoys reading this, even though it's a bit short!

Back to back, Rei leaned against Madara, eyes closed as he dozed off on the living room floor while Madara listened to something with headphones.

This was practically a routine on their days off together now, and Rei wouldn’t trade it for the world. Madara’s warm back pressed against his own was comforting and it was easy to doze at the sound of his breathing when Rei leaned his head back onto his shoulder.

It was days like this that Rei wanted to last forever. Days where he could rest in the warmth of Madara’s arms and listen to the sound of his heart beating.

Currently, Madara was humming to the song he was listening to with his headphones. Though Rei couldn’t see it, he was sure he was smiling. After all, it really was amazing that they could spend so much time together everyday now.

It hadn’t always been that way, however, and sometimes Rei wondered what would have happened if they hadn’t had each other through the times where they had both had been struggling.

Rei smiled faintly and closed his eyes for a moment before giving Madara a gentle nudge with his elbow. “What do you say we take a walk?” He asked softly, after Madara had taken off his headphones. “Maybe get dinner?”

“Mm! It’s cold out, though, so we shouldn’t be out for long!” Madara leapt to his feet and pulled Rei up by his arms quickly. He vanished a moment later to retrieve their coats and scarves.

Rei laughed and made his way to the door, pulling on his snow boots and then taking both coat and scarf from Madara. He pulled the coat on and zipped it up, then wrapped the scarf around his neck carefully, while Madara did the same.

“Are you ready to go?” Madara asked, taking Rei’s cold hand in his own warm hand. He didn’t wait for an answer, and instead just pulled Rei out the door, a bright smile on his face. “Where do you want to eat?”

A chilly breeze greeted them and Rei shivered for a moment as it passed, stray snowflakes sticking to his eyelashes for a moment before melting. “Ah, I’m not sure. We’ve got time to think about it, though. It’s not late yet.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Madara smiled and pulled Rei down the stairs that led up to their apartment, a smile on his face. He seemed happy enough just to be close to him.

Rei took the lead once they had reached the bottom of the steps, and slowly guided Madara towards the park, glancing up to look at the rising moon, only a few wispy clouds passing in front of it, tiny snowflakes floating lazily down.

It was a beautiful view, and Rei could not be happier to see it with Madara by his side. He leaned against him and slowly rested his head against his shoulder. “I’m really happy to be here with you.” He whispered.

“Huh? I’m happy to be here with you, too!” Madara was elated, and the bright smile on his face was enough to show that on the inside he was jumping with joy, despite his exterior stillness.

“Was that hesitation?” Rei teased, knowing very well that Madara had just been startled by his sudden affection.

“Wh...no! Of course not! I really am happy to be here with you! I love you so much, and I would never trade this time that I have with you for anything!” Madara leaned close and pressed his lips against Rei’s.

Rei’s reaction was immediate; he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Madara’s waist and pulling him close. “I was only teasing you, my love.” He whispered, out of breath when he pulled away. A sly smile crossed his face for a moment.

Madara began to pout, knowing he was completely irresistible to Rei when he pulled a trick like that.

“Ah, don’t pout like that. You’re absolutely too cute like that. I may have to give you another kiss.” Rei pressed his lips against Madara’s again, gentle and slow this time. When he pulled away, he was still smiling.

“That’s no fair!” Madara huffed, but couldn’t keep the silly grin off his face. He was too easily played when Rei did things like this. He rested his head against Rei’s slowly.

“It is absolutely fair.” Rei pulled at his hand, guiding him along again with a smile. “It’s always fair when my teasing is meant with love.”

Madara couldn’t even pretend to be upset with Rei’s teasing, when their days were always so pleasant. He was happy, and nothing could change that.


End file.
